clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
In the Suburbs Episodes
Click here to watch every episode of In the Suburbs series Main Characters Featured *Charlotte Rose Collins *Asher Collins *Chase Collins *Willow Collins *Macy Datta *Connor Callery-Aiken *Erika Ikeda *Summer Callery-Aiken *Sebastian Callery-Aiken In the Suburbs Episodes Episode 1: *New Series* So the House is a Little Crazy... Yeah, there's a tree going through it... Episode 2: Charlie-Rose Becomes a Teenager! Generation Three is coming through, starting with Charlie Rose! Episode 3: It Finally Happened! But is it a boy..? Jalma has their second child! But will it be what’s expected? Episode 4: Cannot Handle the Cuteness! Okay, Connor is super cute. His hair is definitely a trademark for him. Episode 5: Charlie's First Date...Goes Wrong!? I guess Zach wasn't the one for her. Oh well, there are other fish in the sea! Episode 6: *Special Episode* Prom Night! Charlie-Rose and Ciara are totally slaying! Episode 7: Connor Got a Puppy but My Game is Broken!? Cats and Dogs have messed things up lately... Episode 8: Connor’s growing up! Connor ages up, but not before a playdate with his younger cousin. Episode 9: The Return of Diya!? The return of an old friend.... Episode 10: Decorating For Christmas! (+ #FestiveFriday!) 'Tis the season! Episode 11: The Secret's Out Now!! Salma and James, this is your grandchild, Noelle. Oh wait, you didn't know she existed!? Episode 12: Teen Heartbreaker Connor!? I wonder what's in store for his future love life... Episode 13: Girls Fighting Over Connor!? Ah, he's such a hearthrob. Be warned, ladies and gentlemen, he's also a heartbreaker. Episode 14: Guess Who's Paying Child Support Connor what have you done?! Episode 15: Connor Has A Smurf Family!? This was not expected..... Episode 16: Connor *Finally* Dates Erika!? Is Cerika official? Plus Bruno is now an elder Episode 17: Bruno is Gone?! Jalma are old?! Its time for Jalma to reach the Elder stage of their lives! Episode 18: Birthdays & Adoptions!? The Jalma household welcomes a new member. Episode 19: Salma Has A Secret Daughter?!?! Is this the end of Jalma?! Episode 20:Breakups & A Proposal?! The household is big again! Plus, is Salma guilty or innocent? Episode 21: Teen Noelle is Stunning and Terrifying?! Noellle finally reaches teenhood. Plus Cerika is finally a thing! Episode 22: It's the Chaser Wedding!!! Charlie Rose finally gets her happy ending with Asher! Episode 23: The Baby Is Here! But Not Everyone Is Happy.... More twins?! What?! Episode 24: Noelle Has Had Enough!? Noelle leaves home?! Episode 25: Three Birthdays!? Macy, Willow and Chase all age up! Macy is amazing and the twins are so adorable! Plus Connor spends some times with his daughters. Episode 26: But Will Erika Say Yes... Connor takes Erika away for a romantic night in Granite Falls and decides to take the next step with her. Episode 27: Cerika's New Life! Connor and Erika move to Brindleton Bay together into Erika's home, and Noelle moves back into the Suburbs! Episode 28: Two Crushes!? Macy ends up having feelings for both Jamie Win and Akira and is stuck in a love triangle! Connor and Erika welcome their first child! Episode 29: Summer Grows Up! It's time for Summer to become a toddler and she looks so much like Connor! We also meet Erika's family. Episode 30: Salma's Final Days!? The Callery-Aiken's enjoy Havestfest, whilst we find out its almost Salma's time. Episode 31: Goodbye Salma...? Salma and James spend one final day together. They renew their vows along with Cerika and...its time to say goodbye to Salmarooney. Very sad. Episode 32: We Finally Found Him! (plus Birthdays!) Jamie finally tracks down his grandson Nathan from tricking Kylie and Nathan is finally retuned to Noelle! Plus Willow and Chase have aged up without us. Time to re-modify their appearances. Episode 33: Halloween + Nathan's Birthday! Its Halloween in the sims world, but it doesn't go exactly as planed. Plus Noelle tries to be as good of a mother as she can hours before Nathan's birthday. It's also almost time to say goodbye to James..... Episode 34: A Blizzard Bambino!? Its time for Cerika to have baby number 2.....In a blizzard! Is it a boy or girl? Episode 35: BEST FIRST DATE EVER? Macy finally asks Akira on a date, and it goes swimmingly. Also Noelle is (very slowly) learning to parent Nathan. Episode 36: Christmas Accept Everything Goes Wrong Its Christmas Day in the sims, but not everything goes to plan. As expected, since it's Cristmas in a Clare video. Episode 37: Summer & Seb Birthdays! Its time to celebrate 2 birthdays! - for both Summer and Sebastian! They are both so cute! Seb looks so much like Connor when he was a toddler!!! TOOO CUTE! Episode 38: New Years Eve Party!!!!! Its January 1st in the sim world! The family decide to throw a family party. Episode 39: A New Bruno?! Summer gets a reward for her good grades in school from a very nestalgic Connor. Welcome to the family little Ziggy. Episode 40: The End of an Era! After hundreds of years, its time to say goodbye to James and for him to finally join his true love Salma in the afterlife. Noelle has also moved out with Nathan into a different house in Windenburg. Episode 41:A New House...A New Series??? Tyler moves in with Noelle,Carrie and Nathan.The girls decide to throw a house party and Tyler invites a potential love intrest for Noelle.Nathan finds out more about his dad. Julian Wurth but does Nathan Street run away with Mr Wurth Category:Episodes